


Love is always strong: Part 1

by christ_lover7



Series: Love is always strong [1]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christ_lover7/pseuds/christ_lover7
Summary: It’s about what life would be like if Jacob and Renesmee grew up. What happens when Nessie is fully grown and life sets in. Do they really get their happiness or is it destroyed?
Relationships: Jacob Black/Renesmee Cullen, Sue Clearwater/Charlie Swan
Series: Love is always strong [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957132
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1: My happiness

Jacob’s POV.

It has been almost 7 years since the love of my life , my other half my reason for existence was born. Her name is Renesemee. The thing is both of her parents are vampires and she is a half vampire. She is almost 7 but she ages quickly so she looks like she is 25. She is so amazing and talented. I love her so much and I don’t know what I would do if I ever lost her. I am almost sure of what her birthday present will be from me

Renesmee POV.

I love Jacob. He is so amazing. I grow quickly but I am almost done growing. Jacob makes me so happy and I am so lucky to have him. He is not just my boyfriend he is the Alpha of a pack of werewolves. He is my protector and I love him. Him and my family make me so happy. My mom's name is Bella and she is amazing. She takes care of me. She and my dad, Edward have taught me how to hunt animals. I am a hybrid half vampire half human and we are very rare. My dad taught me how to play the piano. I play because I love to and because it makes my mom happy. 

Edward POV.

I am so happy to have my family safe. My Wife and daughter are the two most important people to me. I feel like my daughter is growing up too fast and soon she will be leaving me. I also know that Jacob will take care of her because he loves her. My wife is amazing. I’m so happy to have Bella in my life just knowing she is mine and will be forever makes my world complete.

Bella POV.

I love my daughter and my husband. Renesmee the most amazing girl in the world. I know Jacob will take care of her because he knows how strong me and Edward are. I know he loves her like I love Edward and he will always will always protect her. It is time to start to let her go. Edward is my other half’ and if i were to lose him i would lose myself. I don't want to ever live in a world without him. I love him and I am so lucky to be able to call him mine. 

Charlie”s POV.

I am in love with Sue and I want to officially make her mine but I need the kids blessings and I'm way too scared. I love her but I feel like asking her is a betrayal of Harry. I know he wants her and the kids happy so as long as the kids are happy with me I am fine. 

Sue’s POV.

I love Charlie. I just hope my kids love him as much as I do. I get that it has been almost 8 years since their dad passed away. They just need to know that Charlie will never take their dad’s place. I also know that they seem to enjoy his company so i should be fine with whatever happens and i think they approve. 

Alice’s POV.

I love my family and all of them make my life complete. Jasper is my world. I love my niece and I hope her and Jacob end up happy because all I care about is for her to be happy and it seems like he makes her happy.


	2. Chapter 2: The blessing

Jacob’s POV.

I know i want her for the rest of my life so i have to do something but since her family is old fashion i have to do it the old fashion way. First I need to make sure my girl is busy all day so I head to her house. Since her birthday is tomorrow, I have to do this today.   
“Hey baby.” i say when she answers the door  
“Hey.” she says then leans up to kiss me.   
“I need to make a call real quick. I will be right back.”  
I walk outside and call alice she answers on the first ring.   
“Hey Jacob how may i help you?” Alice asks.  
“I was wondering if you would keep Renesmee busy and out of the house today i have something i need to do?” i say.  
“Yeah tell her i am coming over and we are going shopping.”  
“I will thanks Alice.”  
“Your welcome”  
i hang up the phone and head inside to inform her

Renesmee’s POV.

Jacob walks back inside and gives me a hug, a few seconds later he leans down and kisses me.   
“Alice told me to let you know that she is coming over and you two are going shopping.” he says.  
“I love my aunt but i don't like shopping. I want to stay with you.” I tell him.  
“You are always with me and i have some things to do today.” he tells me as he sits on the couch.   
I sit down beside him and put my head on his chest cuddling close to him. I wonder what he is up to today but before I can ask his Alice gets here and drags me to the car.   
“Alice why are you stealing me? Or do you really want to go?” I ask.   
“I got told to keep you busy so i wanted to shop.” she says.  
“By who?”  
“It is a secret.” she says as she drives off. 

Jacob’s POV.

I go to her parents house. When I get there I knock on the door. Edward answers and he already knows what I am thinking about.   
“Hey Jacob.” Bella says when she walks up behind Edward.   
“Hey bella, and Edward.” I say.  
“What do you need?”  
“I wanted to do this the right way.”  
“I'm confused, do what right?”  
“I came to ask for your blessing to ask her to marry me.” I say getting nervous.  
“Jacob, I trust you with my daughter but do you promise to never hurt her.” Edward asks, looking skeptical.   
“You know i never want to hurt her.”  
“Then I say you have my blessing.”  
“What about you Bella? Do I have your blessing?”

Bella’s POV.

I didn't realize my blessing was needed but I know my answer right away.  
“Yes Jacob you have my blessing.” I tell him.   
“Thank you.” he tells me.   
“I do have two questions.”  
“Ask away.”  
“Number one. When do i get to see the ring?”  
“Here.” He says as he grabs a black box and hands it to me.   
I grab it then open it up to see a ring with what looks like a Heart shaped into it. It has reddish-brown, the color of her skin, as the outer edge. I close it and hand it back to him.   
“Number Two. When are you asking her?”  
“Tomorrow for her birthday.”  
“I wish you the best of luck. I know she loves you so you should be fine.”  
Soon after we finish talking and he leaves to go to her house.


	3. Chapter 3: The big question

Jacob’s POV.

When I get home I call Alice to tell her to get my girl home soon. Not long after they arrive home and come in.   
“Thank you Alice.” I say as she drives off.  
“It was you who told her to kidnap me?” Renesmee says.  
“Yeah I had to make sure you had something to do.”  
“What were you doing today?”   
“I will tell you tomorrow but i have a question.”  
“What is it?”  
“Can i move in with you and not live with my dad?”  
“Yeah we can start moving your stuff in soon.”  
“Okay well it's late let’s go to bed.”  
“Okay.”   
We head to her room and lay down she curls on my chest and soon after we fall asleep.  
The next morning we wake up, go to the kitchen and she makes eggs and bacon for breakfast. After she is done she comes and sits at the table with me.   
“Happy birthday love.” i say.  
“Thanks. So what are we doing today?”   
“What do you want to do? All i know is at 4 we are going out to eat and then go to the park till the party at 7.”  
“Okay well since we will leave at 4 can we just hangout and watch a movie?”  
“Yeah.”  
At 4   
“Babe lets go eat.”  
After dinner   
We head to the park when we get there we go to the river.   
“I want to give you your present before we go.” i say as i get really nervous.   
“Okay what is it?” She asks.  
I grab the box out of my pocket and get down on one knee. 

Renesmee’s POV.

I gasp knowing what is happening. I love him so before he asks, even though I let him, I know my answer.  
“Renesmee Carlie Cullens, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?” He asks.  
“Yes of course. I love you so much.” I say.   
He puts the ring on my finger, stands up and kisses me.   
“I love you too. I am so glad that i will be able to call you mine forever.” He says.   
“I am so glad as well. I also have a question.” I say.  
“Okay what is it?”  
“What were you doing yesterday? Also, did you ask for my parents' blessing? You know how old fashion my family is.”  
“Yes I did ask for your parents’ blessing, that is what I was doing yesterday.”  
“Okay so now we need to go to the party, don’t we?”  
“Yeah let’s head there now you know how your aunt hates it if we are late.”  
“Okay. Let’s go.”  
We head to my grandparent’s house. I know Alice also invited Grandpa Swan so that means he will find out as well.


	4. Chapter 4: Family’s Reaction

Edward’s POV.

Not long after we get to my parents Jacob and Renesmee arrive and come into the house.   
“Happy Birthday.” Everyone says to Renesmee.  
“Thank you.” She says.  
“First we are going to open presents.” Alice says.  
“Okay.”  
“This one is from your parents.”   
She hands her the box with the keys to her new car. We got her a mustang.   
“This one is from me and Jasper.”  
She hands her a bag with a wedding binder in it.   
“This one is from Rose and Emmet.”  
It was plane tickets for me, Bella, Her and Jacob to go visit Renee in Florida.  
“This one is from Carlisle and Esme.”  
It was an invitation for her and Jacob to spend some time with them on Island Esme.  
“This one is from Charlie.”  
She hands her a box that has a Camera in it.   
“I love all of these gifts, Thank you.” Renesmee says.   
“We have a surprise for all of you.” Jacob says as he grabs her left hand.   
Since I can read both of their minds I already know this is about their engagement. 

Renesmee’s POV.

I am so scared of how everyone will react.   
“We are engaged.” I say as I pull out my left hand to show them the ring.   
“Me and your mom already know.” Dad says.   
“So did I, you guys are easier to see now.” Aunt Alice says.   
“I am happy for you as long as my granddaughter is happy.” Grandpa Charlie says.   
“We are happy as well.” Grandma Esme says.  
“We just want you to be happy even if you end up with a dog.” Aunt Rose says.   
“Okay thank you for the love and support but i do have a question for Grandma, Mom and Aunt Alice.” I say.   
“Okay what is it.” My Mom asks for the group.  
“Can you three help me plan my wedding.”  
“You know I will, baby girl.” My mom says.   
“I love planning parties. So yeah.” Aunt Alice says.   
“I will help. Me and Alice do make a good wedding planning team.” Grandma Esme says.   
“Thank you all but I am tired so me and Jacob are going to go home.” I say.  
“Okay well we will see you tomorrow to start planning.” Aunt Alice says.


	5. Chapter 5: Beginning of planning

Jacob's POV.

The next morning we head over to Alice and Jaspers place to start planning the wedding. When we get there everyone else is already there.  
"Okay so how long do i have to plan the wedding?" Alice asks.  
"One month we want it on October 12th." Renesmee says.  
"Next Venue."  
"Can we have the venue and the reception at the same place as mom and dad's were held?"  
"That should work now maid of honor."  
"Will you be my maid of honor?"  
"Yes now who will be your best man Jacob."  
"I still have to talk to Seth and see how he feels about it." I tell her.  
"Okay how about flowers?"  
"We want roses and lilacs." My fiance says.  
I can't believe in one month she will be my wife.  
"Have you spoken to your dad about walking you down the aisle?" Alice asks.  
"No but I will speak to him soon." Renesmee replies.  
"Okay next guest list."  
"My family and Jacob's Family and friends from the reservation."  
"Okay. Music?"  
"Piano."  
"Pastor?"  
"Angela's Father."  
"Okay we are done planning for the day the rest is either separate or food so i will see you both in two days for food and confirmation for the best man and Edward walking you down the aisle."  
"Okay we are going to hang out just the two of us."  
"We are throwing you a bachelor, bachelorette and an engagement party."  
" Fine." Nessie says as she rolls her eyes.

Renesmee's POV.  
I am ready to get home and spend the rest of the day with my Fiance.  
Wow it is so weird to think i am engaged. I am so glad that he will be my husband soon.  
When we get home we go to the living room and sit on the couch. We cuddle on the couch and turn on the T.V..  
"I love you my amazing Fiance." He says as he leans to kiss me.  
"I love you too Fiance." I say between kisses.  
"Let's call Seth and your dad to get those over with."  
"Okay let's call my dad first"  
"Okay." He says as I call my dad.  
"Hey dad i was wondering if you would do me the honors and walk me down the aisle?"  
"Yes I would be honored to." My dad says  
"Okay we have to call Seth now."  
"Okay bye love you."  
"Love you too day."  
We hang up then call Seth.  
"Hey Seth i was wondering if you would be my best man for my wedding." Jacob says.  
"I would love to." Seth says.  
"Thanks i am going to spend time with my fiance so bye."  
"Bye." He says as Jacob hangs up.  
"What do you want to do." Jacob says.  
"I don't know all I care about is being with you." I say.  
He just pulls me up and wraps his arms tightly around me. We just lay there cuddling until we fall asleep. 

Jacob POV.  
I am so lucky that she is mine. I don't want to lose her and in one month she will be my bride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know if I will continue writing I have more written down but am kinda giving up and don’t know if I want to continue. let me know what you think.


	6. Update

I have stoped writing for a bit may update soon. I have lost motivation for this story. If you would like to read more of my books go to Wattpad and my name is christ_lover7


End file.
